The Battle of Five Armies
by TheShadowCat008
Summary: Short One-Shot of my interpretation of the Battle of Five Armies. Written for a friend's birthday. Please read and review!


**A/N: Hey guys! its a friends birthday today so i thought i'd write this for her. This is my version of the Battle of Five Armies. Please read and review!**

The Battle of Five Armies

Kili stood above the gates of Erebor, sheltering in a small cave. In the back of the cave there was a small passage that led to the depths of Erebor. Kili had been guarding the injured that been had been moved to the throne room, instead of fighting with Thorin and his older brother, Fili. There had also been Gimli, Gloin, Durian and Falash by the throne room, but now there was only Gimli, Gloin and Falash guarding the injured- Durian had been fatally wounded in the second wave after the orcs and goblins had broken the gate but had tried to limp towards the Great Gate to bar them but had not come back.

Kili had been wounded by a arrow in the leg and had been ordered by Falash- leader now as Durian had disappeared - to go to the look-out place and rest his leg, so, after many protests he had obeyed.

Kili had a funny feeling about the battle, like something was going to go terribly wrong, but, somehow it was going to be a good thing. He stood up and carefully tested his leg, trying not to touch the red hole in his shin with blood trickling down, staining his armour.

Kili steadied himself against the wall and looked out at the battle. He saw, by the lake, a small figure with a bow and arrow, with long blond hair, as a elf, killing three orcs with one shot. 'Legolas', Kili muttered to himself, thinking that after the battle he would tell Legolas that he didn't just think about him as a elf enemy, but as a friend.

He saw a figure who he instantly recognised as his brother, Fili who was fighting a orc ferociously. "Brother!" Kili said half to himself, half out loud. Amazingly, Fili heard him and looked up to where the voice came from. Distracted, Fili barely noticed that the orc had stuck up behind him and suddenly struck him with the flat of its sword.

"BROTHER!" Kili screamed, and without hesitation grabbed a shield from a old skeleton and slid down the roc face, and shot a arrow at the Orc that was poised to kill Fili and landed neatly by his brother's side, took out his double handed sword and started to chop down orcs. By that time Fili had started to come round and groggily grabbed his sword and joined Kili. "You okay?" Kili asked his brother

"Fine" Fili told him, beheading a particularly large orc. "Where did you come from? I thought you were

inside."

"Just thought I'd drop in" laughed Kili, as a orc dropped dead beside him. Just then, Kili heard a scream coming over from the orc lord known as Azog.

Kili froze. "That's Uncle Thorin!"

"He must be in danger!" Fili gasped, beheading the last two orcs and racing away

'Thank you Captain Obvious' Kili muttered as he ducked swiftly under an orc's axe, pulled out his bow and shot the arrow straight through the orc's eye, turned around and ran after Fili.

He arrived behind Azog waiting behind Fili, breathless. There was a battered dwarf on the ground in front of him, blood pouring from various different wounds, barely recognisable apart from a tangled black beard. "Uncle Thorin" Kili mouthed to Fili. Fili nodded back. A small whine left Kili's lips as Azog lifted his bloodstained axe and plunged it down deep into Thorin's chest

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they both screamed and suddenly without hesitation, Kili sprang onto Azog's back, stabbing ruthlessly with his sword, creating great nicks in his back as Fili charged Azog from the front, dodging lethal blows from his axe. All the while, Kili's gaze was fixed on Thorin, hoping that Thorin was only unconscious, not...

Suddenly, Fili gasped and looked down to see a sword protruding from his chest, looked up at his younger brother "You'll have to carry on without me, Kili" and as the blade was pulled out of his bloodstained body, a river of blood poured out and he let a last breath pass his lips "Kili..." and crumpled to the ground, blood staining his armour.

Kili watched his brother's corpse in shock. He had just watched his older brother bleed to death at his feet without doing anything. "BROTHER" he screamed "BROTHER!"

Kili grabbed his bow and ruthlessly shot the foul orc who had just empaled his brother- the one person who he was closest to- from behind.

Kili, in one swift stroke, blinded by grief, slashed at Azog's neck, who then stumbled back, trying to dislodge him and then crush him. Kili hung onto his neck desperately, trying not to fall off. Azog grabbed him and held him helplessly high in the air, ready to strike.

In the corner of his eye, Kili noticed Thorin starting to wake. He only needed to distract Azog

"WAIT!" He shouted "Have you considered that I'd make such a mess on your blade if you killed me like that? How about you... Erm... Maybe... Don't kill me?! I'm only thinking about your blade here, I know, erm if I if get my handkerchief can wipe it clean for you...?

"Hold on, here it is..." Kili reached down and went for his handkerchief pocket, but instead took out his little pocketknife wrapped in the handkerchief "And.. I'll clean it now... And..." Kili swung forward, grabbed Azog's sword and quickly sawed off his arm, forcing him to drop Kili

"THAT'S FOR EREBOR!" running forward and stabbing him "THAT'S FOR FILI! THAT'S FOR THORIN! AND THAT'S FOR MY OLD MOTHER!"

Kili drove him back to where Thorin was lying, who, despite his injuries, heaved himself to his feet, picked up Orcrist from where it lay by his mangled arm

and in one quick slash, sliced Azog's back open like Kili would usually to do to a leaf when he was around 8 years old.

Azog slumped to the ground by Kili's feet, dead. Kili raced over to Thorin, and watched as Thorin closed his eyes and grew limp. Kili felt his heartbeat, and, thankfully it was still beating, slowly, but strong.

Kili had more pressing matters to think about, and knelt by his brother's head. Kili quickly felt his brother's pulse but all he could hear was his own, frantic heartbeat, pounding away. Kili brushed away his brother's tangled hair. Fili's face was pale and ice cold, ignoring the pool of blood staining the ground and his knee-armour. He stared at the massive wound in his brother's chest, and moaned

"no, no, FILI!"

Kili realised his brother was ultimately dead, and there was no chance of Fili recovering from it. He buried his eyes into Fili's tangled beard and wept. After

A couple of minutes, but what felt like hours, Kili lifted his head, blearily he covered up the gaping wound in his brother.

Kili stood up shakily, and brandished his sword and bow. "FOR FILI!" he yelled, and charged the orcs around him. Determined to avenge his brother's death, he guarded his brother and uncle, chopping down orc who dared to come too close.

WHAAM!

Kili staggered back, wondering where the bolder had come from that he had crashed into. He looked up, and saw above him the towering figure of Bolg, Azog's son.

"You. Durin's heir. My Father's Slayer." he boomed. Swiping at Kili with the mace, Kili ducked and backed into two goblin bodyguards.

"I will have you pleading for mercy!" roared Bolg. "You must die!"

The two goblins dropped Kili, and Blog swung the mace.

Half a tonne of metal crashed into Kili, knocking him off his feet and knocking him backwards onto the body of Fili

Kili gasped and choked, trying to fill his lungs with air. But they would not work. He looked down and saw dark red seep through his armour and drip onto the ground. He fell back against the ground, wheezing, the pain nearly blinding him as it hit him all at once. He could not breathe, most or all of his ribs were broken, and blood was leaking out of him at an alarming rate. He was going to die.

Yet, he did not feel as scared about death as he had at the start of the battle. He felt calm... Peaceful almost, despite the scarily large amount of blood that was dripping out of him.

Bolg loomed over him, and poised a cruel looking dagger over his chest.

"So ends the line of Durin. As I hear your dying screams I will be victorious! Your blood shall mark these stones forever more!" he taunted, and viciously plunged the dagger deep into his heart. Kili gasped, and fell back, limp.

There was suddenly a flash of light from behind Bolg, an arrow whistled and, a bear, Boren, swiped at Bolg, who fell back, dead. Legolas pelted towards Kili and screamed "NNNOOOOOOOOO! KILI!"

Kili dragged himself over to the body of his brother, his body broken and battered, blood pouring from almost every wound on his body .

He grabbed his brother's ice cold hand and flopped onto his back. He'd finally see Fili again.

Running his hand over one of Fili's knuckles, a small bubble of blood escaped his lips and, seeing a small outline of his brother in front of him, he let darkness claim him.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


End file.
